


fill me up

by cumforpcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Double Penetration, Heat Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Toys, pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumforpcy/pseuds/cumforpcy
Summary: chanyeol had been raised to be an alpha his entire life, shocking himself when instead of presenting as such, he went into heat. unsure of what to do, he stuffs a plug into his dripping pussy and leaves the house.when he reaches his usual coffee shop though, he’s overwhelmed by the dawning sense of hot, barely able to stand.‘excuse me, sir,’ it was the barista, ‘this might sound strange but i’m pretty sure you’re in heat.’
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	fill me up

the sudden accusation had chanyeol clenching suddenly around the plug, he could feel the pressure of slick building up inside his pussy, beginning to drip around the toy.

‘i-i’m what?’

it suddenly all made sense, the overwhelming heat surrounding him, his hole suddenly dripping, the undeniable urge to be stuffed full - as much as chanyeol tried to ignore it. chanyeol was snapped out of his thought when the barista began explaining.

‘uh, yeah. your scent is a little bit overwhelming i think you should have stayed home, you know, for your safety...’

chanyeol almost laughed, a petite little alpha telling chanyeol, a six-foot muscly omega, that he should worry about his safety. but the look in the barista’s eye told chanyeol this wasn’t a laughing matter. chanyeol felt his legs buckle, a wave of something unfamiliar rushing through his stomach, the plug in his pussy felt as though it could fall out at any given second, his pants were getting wet from slick. maybe the barista was right.

‘i- this has never happened to me before, please help me,’ chanyeol’s -voice was small, pleading, and baekhyun felt bad for the tall omega in front of him. the poor boy probably didn’t even know he was an omega until today.

sighing, baekhyun leaned over to his coworker, quietly asking him to take over the till. chanyeol stood to the -side of the counter as he watched baekhyun worm his way around to where the taller was standing, he grabbed ahold of the omega’s hand and led him down a small corridor which chanyeol presumed was the way to the bathrooms. chanyeol was taken off guard when he was suddenly pulled into the bathroom stall, the resounding lock of the door echoing in the quiet chamber. chanyeol watched baekhyun in confusion as the shorter boy walked towards him, his face unreadable.

‘okay so there’s one fairly quick fix to ending your heat early, but i’m not sure if you’re going to like it...’

chanyeol couldn’t bear the thought of feeling this way any longer, he was prepared to do anything. 

‘please tell me,’

‘i’m going to need to knot you.’

chanyeol was taken back a small amount. an alpha he had met merely 10 minutes ago was now offering to knot him, in the bathroom stall of the place he worked.

‘y-you’re joking aren’t you ? haha very funny, sir.’ chanyeol began walking towards the door when he felt a hand wrap around his waist, pulling him back.

‘it’s baekhyun, babe. and i’m not joking you want this feeling to go away, right ?’

chanyeol nodded meekly.

‘then let me knot you, hmm ?’

chanyeol wanted to refuse, but there was a feeling deep inside his stomach tells him he /needs/ this.

‘please knot me, alpha.’ something shifted baekhyun’s eyes, the darkened, filling with lust. a smile spread across his lips.

‘turn around baby, can you do that for me ?’ chanyeol immediately obeyed, going as far as to lean over and shake his ass lightly, earning a chuckle from the alpha.‘so eager, aren’t we? bet you’ve never had your pussy filled even,’

chanyeol’s ears went red, baekhyun could see it from behind, ‘well, um i-' he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. ‘i kinda... haveapluginrightnow...’ chanyeol hung his head in shame and was surprised when a hand snuck around his waist, pulling him back into the other body.

‘i can’t wait to see then, sugar,’

in one swift movement, chanyeol’s pants were moved from around his waist to his ankles, only his briefs remaining on. there’s an increasingly large wet patch situated right at chanyeol’s pussy, a bump sticking out where the base of the plug remained, it was obvious the only thing holding the plug in place was the fabric. chanyeol whimpered in shock when he felt a hand make contact with the base of toy, effectively pushing it in further, slick spilt out around the toy and baekhyun watched in amusement.

‘oh my baby, this really is a ripe pussy, can’t wait to stuff it full with my knot and cum, is that what you want?’ 

another push on the toy had an answer pouring out of chanyeol’s much ‘yes, baek, please, need your cum stuffing me full, make me so stuffed it’s all i can feel.’

satisfied with the answer, baekhyun reached up to the waist of the underwear and began pulling it down.he made sure to be slow, ready to hold onto the base of the toy to ensure it stays inside the taller boy.

the bare toy was slippery, the slick from chanyeol’s pussy covering it entirely. baekhyun’s mouth watered at the sight of such a perfect pink pussy in front of him.experimentally, baekhyun pulled the toy out slightly and begun pushing it back into place. the result was instantaneous, chanyeol released a high pitched moan, subconsciously pushing back to feel more of the toy. baekhyun noticed chanyeol’s pussy seemed quite loose around the toy, obviously not satisfying the omega, an idea crossed baekhyun’s mind.

‘baby i’m going to try something okay? if you feel uncomfortable at any point let me know, alright?’

chanyeol nodded furiously. baekhyun smiled.

‘good boy.’

carefully, baekhyun collected a small amount of slick up on his pointer finger, situated it next to the toy, and began to sink the finger in beside it. the omega showed no signs of discomfort, moving his ass fractionally as if to try push the finger in deeper, baekhyun took it as a sign to continue his movements. slowly, baekhyun worked chanyeol up to four fingers alongside the plug inside his pussy, slick was pouring out so consistently baekhyun’s arm was dripping. after a few more minutes of stretching and checking in on how chanyeol was feeling baekhyun pulled out his fingers, leaving chanyeol’s he clenching weakly around the toy only. chanyeol whimpered, feeling empty even when he still had a reasonable size filling his pussy.

baekhyun tutted, ‘this pussy, so greedy...’

chanyeol heard the sound of pants being unzipped. not long after, he felt something hard and hot poking against the rim of his pussy, his knees quivered slightly. the omega felt a pressure on the plug once again, a hand holding it to the side of his pussy, leaving part gaping around nothing. suddenly, a large cock was being stuffed into his pussy, right next to the toy. chanyeol stopped breathing, the immense stretch feeling nothing but euphoric.

once fully seated inside, baekhyun remained static behind chanyeol, gently caressing the omega’s waist as he adjusted to the new intrusion.when baekhyun felt a small buck of chanyeol’s hips back against his own, he understood the taller was ready, pulling out until just the tip of his cock was remaining in the omega before slamming back in, causing chanyeol’s jaw to unhinge. baekhyun repeated his movements winding up again before slamming back into the warm pussy, increasing his pace.

soon, only the sounds of skin coming into contact with skin and the breathy moans and whimpers of the pair filled the room, bouncing off the walls of the bathroom. not very long after chanyeol could feel himself getting close to release, slick streaming out of his pussy like a waterfall between every thrust. he pulled on baekhyun’s hands in an attempt to alert the smaller, his words failing him.baekhyun, who was also getting near his release, understood when the younger was trying to say, quickly stopping to pull out the plug which had remained unmoving in chanyeol the entire time. chanyeol didn’t notice the toy being removed, the room it filled being taken quickly by baekhyun’s growing knot.

‘gonna knot you now, okay baby, you’re gonna swell with my cum, all mine.’

chanyeol keened, words pulling him closer to the edge. ‘yes, please baekhyun, please, need all your seed in me, only you.’ 

the knot locked in place, inhibiting the pair from moving any longer, seconds later, a hot stream of cum was being emptied into chanyeol’s pussy, filling him to the brim. caught up in euphoria, chanyeol suddenly felt a pressure in his belly, a staggering heat running through his body. he was squirting, yet nothing was being released, his pussy completely blocked up by the thick knot inside him. many minutes later, the two boys began composing themselves, baekhyun still connected to chanyeol.

‘so, uh, this might sound weird with my knot inside you right now but, do you want to go out sometime?’ baekhyun blushed.

chanyeol glowed in response. he was sticky and felt incredibly stuffed full with his own cum and baekhyun’s, yet he had never felt better.

‘yeah, i would like that.’

**Author's Note:**

> hewwooo !! i hope you enjoyed my fic !! i wasn't super long but i really had fun writing it~
> 
> originally posted on twitter !!  
> my twitter @ is cumforpcy !
> 
> have a good day i love u <3


End file.
